Our Destiny
by MsLeaDiannaShipper
Summary: Reencontrarse luego de tantos años no iba a ser nada difícil, o eso pensó. Faberry.
1. Prologo

Reencuentro egresados '12, decía la puerta de entrada.

La música era agradable para los oídos, la gente bailaba entre si y se divertía recordando viejos tiempos.

En una mesa apartada al resto de las personas se encontraban algunos de los ex-integrantes del Glee Club, hablando entre ellos, poniéndose al tanto de lo que fue su vida, recordando momentos vividos en esa querida escuela.

Se podía escuchar a Mercedes y Sam hablando sobre lo felices que eran juntos y de lo mucho que amaban a su pequeño hijo Mark de solo dos años. También a Mike y Tina hablando sobre sus carreras. A Finn hablando sobre lo feliz que es por ser profesor en el William McKinley High School.

Se podía ver a Santana y Quinn sentadas una al lado de la otra, solo observando y acotando algo de vez en cuando. Se podía ver como Santana de vez en cuando miraba a Brittany y esta le sonreía. Se podía ver a Rachel sonriendo alegre por estar con sus antiguos compañeros. Se podía ver a Blaine y Kurt bailando. Y también a Noah coqueteando con algunas chicas.

Todos habían contado su historia de vida, todos habían dicho como les fue y que estuvieron haciendo en estos años que no se vieron, bueno casi todos.

La única que había sido escueta en contar su historia fue Quinn, pero eso a nadie le sorprendió, la rubia siempre había sido reservada.

La noche paso entre risas, bebidas y anécdotas. Sin duda fue una buena noche.

Al termino de la velada todos habían intercambiado números, y jurado que se iban a mantener en contacto.

**-¿Como la pasaste anoche? - **cuestionó Hiram a su pequeña hija

**-Bien, muy bien -** respondía sonriente

**-¿Como estaban tus amigos? -** pregunta ahora su otro padre -** Ayer me pareció ver visto a Quinn Fabray y a Santana Lopez en el supermercado -**

**- Seguramente eran ella -** responde sin mucho interés

-** ¿Que fue de la vida de ellas? ¿Viste lo guapo que esta Finn? -** sonríe Leroy al decir lo ultimo

**-Según tengo entendido Santana es abogada, se caso con Brittany...-** hizo una pequeña pausa -**De Quinn la verdad no se mucho, prácticamente nada... solo se que es fotógrafa -**espetaba al tiempo que comía una tostada -** Y la verdad que no preste mucha atención a Finn...-** no mentía

**- Es una lastima... Finn siempre nos pregunta por ti cuando nos ve-** acotaba Leroy

**- Ya deja de molestarla con Finn -** exclama Hiram -** Si a ella le interesara trataría de ponerse en contacto con el...-**

**- Exacto-** sonríe la morena-** ahora si me disculpan -** se levanta del asiento -** tengo una cita con Kurt- **les da un pequeño beso en las mejillas a sus padres y sale de la casa

Solo diez minutos en coche y ya se encontraba en el shopping para encontrarse con su amigo, lo buscaba con la mirada pero no lo encontraba, algo en esa "búsqueda" le llamo la atención.

Quinn. La rubia estaba a pasos de ella, se encontraba vestida relajadamente y venia acompañada de dos pequeños.

Parecían estar pasándosela muy bien, la rubia sonreía, los pequeños comían helado mientras se reían. La morena se preguntaba quienes eran esos hermosos pequeños, eran gemelos, un nene y una nena.

De repente aparece un chico y apoya su brazo por los hombros de la rubia, esta le sonríe.

Ella lo conocía, era Brody. ¿Que hacia el ahí? ¿Conocía a la rubia? ¿Que relación tenían?

Según recordaba ellos dos nunca se habían conocido, o por lo menos no mientras que ella salia con Brody.

**-Hola Rachel-** una voz la distrae, había llegado su amigo.

**- Ho...la -** le dice sin mirarlo, no podía apartar la mirada de ese "retrato familiar" que se paseaba frente suyo

**- ¿Estas bien?-** cuestiona al ver lo distraída que se encontraba

**- Si... estoy perfecta -** lo mira por primera vez, quiso volver a mirar lo que antes miraba, pero ya era muy tarde.

La rubia, los pequeños y su ex-novio ya no estaban.


	2. Ohio

El silencio se había apoderado de esa cocina, se podía escuchar solamente el sonido del café calentándose.

Es muy raro encontrar en su vida un poco de silencio, total paz.

Pero el silencio mucho no suele durar.

**-¿Cuando nos vamos? -**volvía a cuestionar por quinta vez

**- Ya para Santana- **suspira cansada-** recién vamos por el segundo día en Ohio -** le contestaba su amiga

**- Pero Quinn... odio Ohio, ya quiero estar en mi casa... en LA** -espetó mal humorada-** Nadie se la pasa bien aquí, tu odias Ohio mas que yo -**suspira

**-Lo hago-** hace una pequeña pausa-** pero a ****Ian** y **Emma les gusta pasar tiempo acá-** sonríe mientras que termina de preparar el desayuno -** solo nos quedaremos unos días mas... hasta que...-** se ve interrumpida por la llegada de alguien

-**Buenos días -** exclama entusiasmado

**-Buenos para ti ex-gigolo -** al escuchar eso el chico solo roda los ojos

**- ¿Que pasa?... oh, ya se...estas mal humorada porque Britt no te dio amor anoche -** habla divertido

- **Eso a ti no te importa...-** empieza a gritar

**-¡YA! -** grita Quinn -** no empiecen con sus discusiones...no es hora para gritar, hay personas descansando -** le da al chico un vaso con café

**- Gracias cariño -**agradece Brody y automáticamente la latina roda los ojos

**- ¡Por dios!-** habla entre dientes - **no empiecen -** suplica

**- Que molesta estas hoy Santana -** sonríe la rubia - **voy a despertar a Ian y Emma -**

**- Espera... yo voy también para arriba -** se levanta de su asiento y sigue a su amiga -** tengo que despertar a Britt **- comenta con una sonrisa

Suben al piso de arriba y cada una ingresa a su habitación en silencio.

Ni bien entraba a esta se podía observar la oscuridad, se acerca a la ventana y lentamente corre las cortinas dejando que algunos rayos de sol le den una mejor vista.

Por fin puede verlos, ahí estaban, cada uno en su cama totalmente dormidos.

Encontrarlos ahí, en total paz siempre le hacia acordar a la primera vez que los tuvo en sus brazos.

El día mas feliz de su vida, pero a la vez el mas complicado.

No había tenido un embarazo soñado, se había pasado mas tiempo llorando que riendo; pero una vez que los tubo en sus brazos todo lo malo se había esfumado de su pensamiento, lo único que quería era hacer feliz a sus hijos.

**- Arriba dormilones -** susurra a los pequeños - **vamos Emma-**se acerca a la cama que ocupaba la pequeña y empieza a acariciar su brazo -** hay que levantarse - **vuelve a susurrar

Nada, no respondía.

**- Arriba Ian -** ahora se acercaba a la cama del pequeño -** si no se levantan no voy a poder cumplir los que les prometí -** habla mas alto y ve como los pequeños se empiezan a mover.

**- Ya vamos mama -** habla el rubio -** solo cinco minutos mas -** suplica

- **Nada de cinco minutos mas -** sonríe - **Ian y Emma si no se levantan ahora no los llevo a...-**

**- No mama... ya nos levantamos - **dicen a coro y ve como sus hijos salen de la cama

**- Pensé que ibas a necesitar ayuda para despertarlos -** aparece Brody tras ella y la abrazá por la cintura

**- ¿Me cargas y me llevas abajo? -** pregunta la pequeña Emma al chico

**- Claro que si hermosa -** se separa de la joven madre y carga a la pequeña -** ¿tu también quieres que te cargue? -** Ian niega con la cabeza

**- A mi me lleva mama -** sonríe mientras su madre se encarga de cargarlo.

Bajan las escaleras a risas por las payasadas que decía Brody.

Sin duda el era para Quinn una de las personas mas importantes de su vida, no sabia que haría sin el.

El la ayudo siempre, Brody era el único hombre en su vida, luego de su hijo.

El estuvo en cada momento de su embarazo, cumpliendo sus caprichos, secando sus lagrimas, tratando de que sonría, apoyándola en sus decisiones, pero sobre todo amándola, el la amaba y se lo demostraba siempre que podía.

**- Pero si ya aparecieron mis hermosos sobrinos -** Santana se acercaba a los pequeños y los llenaba de besos

Desde el primer día que se había enterado que Quinn había quedado embarazada se alegro, y a la misma vez lo lamentaba.

¿Como iba a ser capaz de cuidar a dos pequeños? Se iba a volver loca, pero de algo estaba segura, ella apoyaría y ayudaría a su amiga en todo.

Por suerte estaba Brody, y aunque mucho no le agradaba la idea, sabia que el iba a estar pendiente de cada capricho o problema de su amiga, y así fue.

Desde el primer momento en el que Brody se entero del embarazo la cuido como nadie.

**- Ya para tía - **dice entre risas Ian

Este hermoso, rubio y carismático chico era muy parecido a su madre, salvo su carácter, el tenia el mismo carácter que su padre.

**- Hola chicos -** era el turno de Brittany de llenarlos de besos -** ¿Que planes tienen para hoy? -** les pregunta interesada

Britt se había alegrado tanto al enterarse del embarazo de su amiga, automáticamente empezó a comprar regalos para el bebe, se llevo una grata sorpresa al enterarse de que serian dos, gemelos... ¿que mejor que eso? pensaba.

**- Mama nos prometió llevarnos a conocer Ohio -** contesta emocionada Emma

Esta pequeña rubia era un clon de Quinn cuando tenia su edad, era una chica dulce y cariñosa, pero a la vez había sacado el humor de su madre cuando se enfadaba, daba miedo.

**- No se que tan emocionados pueden estar de conocer lo que hay en Ohio... se los resumo -** hace una pequeña pausa la latina -** nada... en Ohio no hay nada interesante - **su amiga roda los ojos y a Brody se le escapa una carcajada

**- Ya basta Santana -** reprocha a su esposa -** si ellos quieren conocer, van a conocer... y nosotras los acompañaremos -** la latina abre su boca para protestar pero al ver una severa mirada por parte de su mujer prefiere quedarse callada

Brody ya no aguanta mas y rompe a reír, nada mas gracioso que ver como Santana es dominada fácilmente por su mujer.

Ellos no se llevaban ni bien ni mal. Tenían un pasado no muy bueno, pero Santana entendió que Brody en verdad se preocupaba por Quinn, y acepto a este en su vida.

**- Mejor salgamos ya ... mientras antes salgamos antes volvemos -** suspira resignada -

Y Santana tenia razón, muchos lugares por conocer no habían.

A eso de las tres de la tarde ya les habían mostrado lo mas interesante de Ohio, ahora se encontraban en un parque, no tan lejos de la casa de la joven madre.

Sus hijos se encontraban jugando con Brody y Brittany, no muy lejos de donde estaban sentadas ellas dos.

**- Hola chicas -** una conocida voz las saca de su pequeña conversación.

**- Hola Kurt -** sonríe la rubia

- **Hola porcelana -** habla su amiga

**- ¿Que hacen en el parque a solas? -** cuestiona el joven

**- Solo charlamos -** responde escuetamente la rubia

**- Charla interesante, que por cierto interrumpiste con tu cara de porcelana - **Santana le regala una sonrisa sarcástica

**- No quiero interrumpir -** se escusa el chico -** las vi y pensé en saludarlas - **sonríe incomodo - **y decirles que hoy nos vamos a juntar en la casa de Rachel... están invitadas - **mira para los costados -** ahora si la dejo en paz... nos vemos a la noche ¿vale? -** dicho eso se va, como respuesta recibió un "vale, nos vemos" por parte de la rubia y un "seguro" bastante sarcástico por parte de la otra chica

**- No tenias que ser tan borde con Kurt -** reprocha a su amiga

**- Es que si no era borde era capaz de quedarse acá a charlar con nosotras - **sonríe al ver como se acercan su esposa y sus sobrinos

**- Tienes razón - **suspira

**- Mama... ¿Podemos comer helado? -** cuestiona Emma mientras se sienta encima de su madre

**- Ya comieron ayer... les va a sentar mal -** les explica

**- Lo mismo les dije yo cariño, pero no me quisieron escuchar -** dice un sonriente Brody

**- Por favor mama -** ahora es Ian el que hablaba mientras que hacia un adorable puchero, ¿como resistirse a ese gesto? Solo tienen 5 años pero saben muy, muy pero que muy bien como convencer a su madre

**- Vale, pero no de chocolate -** el chocolate los ponían bastante exaltados -** ¿Vas tu o voy yo?-** pregunta a Brody

**- Voy yo cariño -** besa su mejilla y va con los pequeños a comprar sus helados

**- Ya córtenla con los "cariño"... -** a Santana no le gustaba ni un poco ese mote cariñoso

**- Deja de molestar Lopez - **sonríe alegre

Nada mas fue dicho.

Unos minutos mas en el parque y decidieron volver, tampoco era muy divertido el parque, sin contar que Santana estaba muy insistente.

_"Quiero ir a tu casa y tirarme en el sillón, ya recorrimos todo el maldito Ohio, sigue igual de aburrido que siempre"_ eso es lo que había dicho, enojada, su amiga.

Sin duda Ohio no le sentaba bien.

A las pocas horas de haber tomado el helado los pequeños estaban mas inquietos que nunca.

**- Yo había dicho que no tenían que tomar helado -** suspira cansada luego de haberlos corrido por toda la casa para que fueran a bañarse -** Mira como me mojo Emma -** tenia toda la blusa empapada -** por suerte de Ian se encarga Brody -** suspira

**- La próxima no te dejes convencer... tus hijos te traen como quieren -** bromea la latina

**- Chicas... ¿Que hacen que todavía no se prepararon? -** ambas chicas miraron confusa a Britt **-** **Se olvidaron que tenemos que ir a casa de Rachel -** acota mientras roda los ojos -** vamos cámbiense -**

**- Yo no voy a ir... ¿te olvidas que tengo que cuidar de mis hijos? -** dice la rubia

**- Es cierto... como te olvidas que tengo que cuidar de mis hijos -** espeta la latina causando una risa en su amiga

**- Santana tu no tienes hijos -** habla seria su esposa

**- Vale, pero eso no quita que no quiera ir -** se cruza de brazos

**- Pues vas a ir -** Santana murmura cosas inentendibles al escuchar esto -** y tu también .. ya hable con Brody, el se va a encargar de los gemelos - **Quinn solo suspira, no tenia energías para protestar.

**- Que divertido va a ser pasar una noche en casa del enano Berry -** habla sarcásticamente Santana

**- No le digas enano -** reprocha Quinn a su amiga

**- Dios, no cambias mas Quinn -** ríe divertida mientras sube a cambiarse.

Ella hace lo mismo, va a su habitación y se cambia. Esperaba que por lo menos la noche fuera divertida, aunque ella preferiría quedarse en su casa y dormir junto a sus hijos.

* * *

Prometo que los que sigan van a ser mas largos.


	3. Capaz

Le costo despedirse de sus hijos, como le costaba siempre que los tenia que dejar a solas o a cargo de alguien que no era ella. Pero les había prometido que mañana pasarían todo el día juntos, y eso los reconforto.

Durante el recorrido desde la casa de Quinn hasta la casa de la morena, esta se lo paso en silencio, Brittany recriminándole a su esposa, y la latina quejándose ya que no quería ir a la "fiesta" de Berry.

Por fin habían llegado y las había atendido Kurt, solo unos besos en la mejilla por parte de cada una y al fin pudieron ingresar en la casa y ver a sus demás amigos.

Un saludo general y cada una se puso a hablar con personas diferentes.

Se podía ver a Brittany hablando con Mercedes y Sam; Santana hablando con Artie, Sugar y Tina; Y por ultimo estaba Quinn sentada en un sillón hablando con Puck, o mejor dicho rechazando las "propuestas" del chico.

Este no había cambiado ni un poco, seguía igual de mujeriego que siempre.

**- Es enserio cuando te digo que estas hermosa Quinn -** sonríe galante-** los años te sientan tan bien -** guiña un ojo a la rubia -

- **Gracias Puck -**sonríe incomoda mientras trata de ocultar su rubor

**- Y que me dices -** hace una pequeña pausa -** pensaste mi propuesta de recordar viejos tiempos -** cuestiona con voz coqueta mientras se acerca lentamente a la rubia

Se sentía incomoda, y rezaba por que sus amigas la vean en esa situación y acudieran a "Salvarla" de las indirectas, muy directas, que hacia el chico.

**- Hola Quinn -** se escucho una voz detrás de ambos chicos

Esa voz se la conocía de memoria, la había escuchado tantas veces cantando, ordenando o simplemente en algunos de sus intensos y extensos monólogos.

Había odiado y amado esa voz en secreto, esa voz había calmado los llantos de sus hijos cuando recién eran nacidos, y la había calmado a ella cuando no hacia nada mas que llorar.

**- Hola pequeña judía -** saluda el chico

**- Hola Rachel -** sonríe alegremente la rubia

**- ¿Como están -** mira a ambos -**¿interrumpo? - **pregunta mirando fijamente a la rubia con sus ojos cafe

**- Para nada -** responde rápidamente la joven madre, lo que menos quería era que se entere de lo que Puck le andaba sugiriendo

-** Mejor las dejo a solas -** dice el chico mientras se levanta con la vista fija en las bebidas

-** Como...digo que fue de tu vida Quinn -** pregunta nerviosa la morena

Ella se había acercado a la rubia por una sola razón, bueno en realidad por mas de una, primero porque no la había saludado, otro de los motivos era porque tenia interés en saber que fue de ella en sus años de desencuentro, y el ultimo motivo fue porque vio como Puck se acercaba a ella, demasiado para su gusto, y notaba también como Quinn se encontraba incomoda.

Y para ser sincera ella no había dejado de pensar en la rubia desde que la vio con esos hermosos y pequeños rubios, y con su ex-novio.

Eso la había llenado de curiosidad, de algo creía estar segura: Brody y Quinn eran pareja, y ese hermoso rubio y hermosa rubia que tanto se parecían a su amiga eran sus hijos.

¿Pero como era posible? ¿Cuando se conocieron? ¿Como se conocieron? ¿Como se llamaban esos hermosos pequeños? ¿Se parecerán mas a Quinn o a Brody? ¿Sera feliz? ¿Estará enamorada?

No hablaba con Quinn desde hace ocho años, la ultima vez que la vio fue en la no-boda de Emma y Will.

Después de eso empezaron a hablar cada vez menos vía Sky, msj o otro tipo de red social. De un día para el otro dejaron de escribirse, y aunque ella había tenido unas enormes ganas de mandarle un msj para saber como iba todo en su vida prefirió no hacerlo, en todo caso si Quinn quisiera saber de ella hubiera respondido su ultimo msj.

No sabia porque se habían distanciado, pero ella seguía sintiendo el mismo cariño por ella.

Una vez estuvo a punto de llamarla y gritarle: ¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿Porque estuviste con Santana? ¿Que tiene ella?.

El día que se entero de la "aventura" que habían tenido Quinn y Santana se había sentido fatal, ¿Como era posible que Quinn estuviera con una chica? Ella creía que la rubia era hetero, pero parece no serlo y no tiene mejor idea que acostarse con Santana. Le había agarrado tal ataque de celos que descubrió lo que pasaba.

Ella estaba enamorada de la rubia, de su amiga. Pero ya nada podía hacer, hacia mas de dos años que no hablaban y no podía aparecer de un día para el otro y decirle: Hola Quinn, adivina que... me gustas.

**- Ya sabes... lo de siempre -**sonríe -** trabajo -**

Estaba claro, la rubia no quería hablar de su vida. No sabia cual era el motivo, pero se mostró muy escueta todas las veces que la vio.

**- La verdad que no se que es lo de siempre Quinn - **bromea -** te recuerdo que hace ocho años que no hablamos -**

**- Es cierto -** se muerde el labio nerviosa -** yo... -** la rubia quería contarle todo a Rachel, todavía la consideraba una amiga y la única chica por la que sintió algo tan fuerte, pero contarle todo iba a hacerle mal y no quería llorar en una fiesta - **mi vida fue aburrida... luego de un tiempo en Yale me di cuenta de que mi destino era hacer fotografía, por eso abandone Yale y empece a trabajar en un estudio fotográfico gracias a un amigo, mientras que a su vez estudiaba para perfeccionarme -** suspira - **luego de eso nada interesante - **sonríe-** ahora soy una conocida fotógrafa que vive en NY - **hace una pequeña pausa -** ¿y tu vida? -**

Por un momento Rachel pensó que le iba a contar su historia, que iba a decirle que tiene dos hermosos hijos y que esta felizmente casada con Brody.

Pero no lo hizo, a cambio le dio una historia en donde solamente hablaba de su vida profesional, nada de su vida personal. Y la desilusiono, ya que había pensado que podrían hablar como viejas amigas.

**- Mi vida -**suspira -** soy actriz en Brodway - **tanto ella como la rubia sonríen con alegría - ** pude cumplir mi sueño -**susurra - ** y dime Q... tienes pareja -** pregunta interesada

La rubia sabia que había sido de la vida de Rachel, o por lo menos de su vida profesional.

Todavía se acuerda cuando la vio por primera vez en una obra, porque Quinn había ido a cada obra que Rachel interpreto.

La primera vez que la vio arriba de un escenario se lleno de orgullo, Rachel había cumplido su sueño y ella estaba feliz por su amiga.

Pero a ella le interesaría saber si tenia pareja, si había encontrado el amor.

**- La verdad Rachel es que yo estoy...-** cuando por fin la rubia estaba dispuesta a contar su historia se ve interrumpida por la llegada de su amiga

**- Lamento interrumpir Quinn -** se acerca a su oído y susurra para que Rachel no escuche -** A Emma le subió fiebre...es mejor que vayamos a tu casa -** dicho eso la rubia asiente

**- Lo siento Rach... voy a tener que irme -** suspira - **pero... -**duda- **¿Nos podemos ver mañana? tengo algunas cosas que contarte -**sonríe y la morena se queda embobada

**- Claro que si Quinn -** le regala una enorme sonrisa -** te... ¿mando un msj y arreglamos? -**

**- Si toma -** le da una tarjeta con sus datos -** ahí aparece mi numero... llámame o mándame un msj Rach -**sonríe

**- Vamos Fapbray deja de montártelo con Gayberry -** ambas se ruborizan y se saludan tímidamente.

Capaz mañana seria el día en el que por fin iba a saber que relación tenían Quinn y Brody, capaz mañana sabría quienes eran esos pequeños.

* * *

Como ya dije, próximos capítulos mas largos.


End file.
